First Date
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Pas très résumable... Berwald demande à Tino un rendez-vous... Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Celle que vous connaissez pas. SueFin, sous-entendu DenNor, HongIce, LadoGel.


**Hello le peuple ~ Ca fait un bail xP Bref, voilà ton cadeau d'anniversaire Carry ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira... J'en suis pas sûre mais bon u_u**

**Je sais que je suis en retard mais bon : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! HYVÄÄ SYNTYMÄPÄIVÄÄ ! LYCKLIGA FÖDELSEDAG ! **

**DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée complétement débile u_u**

**Enjoy ~ **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**First Date**

**.**

Un jeune homme blond se tenait debout devant la fenêtre de sa boutique. Il regardait la neige tomber dehors, transformant les rues en longues avenues de blancheur immaculée. Ses yeux violets étaient perdus dans le vague, ne semblant pas voir le spectacle envouteur qui se trouvait devant lui, comme dans un autre monde.

Le blond ne sortit de ce monde que quand une voix lointaine l'appela et qu'une personne le secoua violemment.

_- Tino ! Oy, Tino ! T'es là ?_

Ledit Tino cligna des yeux, un peu perdu, se demandant qui dérangeait ainsi le cours de ses pensée qui n'étaient fixées que sur une seule personne, un certain géant blond assez intimidant.

_- Ice ?_, demanda Tino, incertain.

_- Oui, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure que tu ne bouges pas et que j'essaye de te « réveiller » _, expliqua l'islandais de sa voix sans émotions.

_- La boutique est ouverte ?_

_- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là._

_- Besoin de nourriture pour ?_, demanda le finlandais en retrouvant sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-_ N-Non, pour le panda de Kaoru_, bégaya l'adolescent en rougissant.

_- Alors, ça avance avec ton hong-kongais ?_, sourit Tino.

_- Et toi avec ton suédois ?_, répondit Ice d'un ton mordant.

_- Je vois_, dit Tino, _on en est au même point alors._

_- Malheureusement._

_- Et Lukas est au courant ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Il tuerait Kaoru s'il le savait. Et puis, il est bien trop occupé avec Mathias._

En entendant cela, l'instinct mère-poule de Tino se réveilla et il se précipita sur l'islandais pour le serrer dans ses bras en répétant à quel point c'était un « pauvre petit » qui devait « être totalement traumatisé » et que son frère était « complètement irresponsable ».

Pendant ce temps, Ice était entrain d'étouffer. Il était certain que Tino ne se rendait pas compte de la force qu'il avait. L'adolescent suffoquait et essayait de faire comprendre au blond qu'il avait besoin d'air pour vivre. C'est à ce moment là que Tino se décida à le lâcher pour se tourner tout souriant vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa boutique.

_- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?_

La personne qui venait d'entrer l'ignora, se dirigea vers Ice et lui attrapa le bras le bras pour le trainer loin de la boutique, mais bien entendu le blond n'allait pas laisser partir l'islandais avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

_- K-Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_, demanda Ice en rougissant.

En entendant comment Ice s'adressait au brun, Tino rangea le fusil qu'il avait commencé à sortir de derrière son comptoir pour se tourner vers le hong-kongais avec un grand sourire collé sur son visage.

_- Alors c'est toi Kaoru ? Je suis Tino Väinäimoinën, le cousin d'Ice._

_- Kaoru Wang_, se présenta le brun en lâchant Ice.

_- Enchanté ! Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Non, je suis juste venu récupérer Ice, j'ai cru qu'il s'était perdu._

_- J'ai pas besoin de toi_, répliqua vivement l'islandais._ Je peux me débrouiller seul._

_- Tout à fait. Bon, on y va_, dit le brun en tirant le plus petit hors de la boutique_. Au revoir M.Väinä-Tino._

_- Eh... Attends Kaoru ! Et Tino, vas voir Berwald, il t'attends._

_- Amusez vous bien tout les deux_, sourit le finlandais.

C'est un petit air rêveur que le blond regarda les deux adolescents sortir de sa boutique main dans la main. En fait, il était heureux que Lukas ne soit pas au courant, il aurait vraiment tué ou blessé le brun alors que lui et Ice étaient si mignons ensemble. De plus, c'était rare que son plus jeune cousin laisse qui que ce soit le toucher de cette façon, habituellement il se dégageait rapidement et partait sans plus parler à la personne, mais là il avait laissé le brun lui attraper la main sans rien dire. Tino trouvait ça trop mignon, par contre l'attitude d'Ice était déjà moins mignonne. C'était quoi cette idée de lui qui devait aller voir Berwald ? Pourquoi devrait-il y aller de toute façon ? Mais une petite voix traîtresse dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Donc il décida de fermer sa boutique et d'aller voir pourquoi Ice lui avait dit d'aller voir le suédois.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers la rue suivante et entra dans un magasin de meubles. Il vit que le grand blond était débordé avec tout les clients qu'il avait ce qui fit sourire le finlandais. Il savait que les meubles de Berwald Oxenstierna étaient très réputés, surtout qu'il les faisait à la main. Une fois que tout les clients présents eurent été servis, Berwald se tourna vers Tino et se stoppa net, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le petit finlandais dans sa boutique.

_- T'no ?_

_- Bonjour Berwald_, le salua Tino en rougissant.

_- T'as un pr'bl'me ?_

_- Euh non... C'est Ice qui m'a dit que tu voulais me voir. Mais si je te dérange, je peux partir._

_- N'n. R'ste. _

_- D'accord_, accepta le finlandais en rougissant encore plus. _Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_

_- Mm_, acquiesça le grand blond.

_- Donc ?_

_- L' f'te de d'main, t' v'ux y 'ller av'c m'i ? _

_- J'en serai très heureux !_, s'exclama le petit blond avec un grand sourire.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage du suédois quand il vit à quel point le petit finlandais était heureux, cela le rendait plus mignon, de son point de vue. Tino quant à lui était tout excité que Berwald lui ai demandé de l'accompagner à cette fête. Lui qui essayait depuis des semaines de l'y inviter sans jamais trouver le courage de lui demander. Il sautait presque partout tellement il était heureux, il allait devoir remercier Ice de l'avoir envoyé voir Berwald.

_- T'no ? Ça va ?_, demanda le suédois.

Le finlandais hocha la tête en rougissant, il avait honte de s'être ainsi emporté, ce n'était pas un comportement digne de lui. De plus, il avait plus de retenue que cela !

_- Bon, j'ai laissé la boutique seule trop longtemps, j'y retourne ! _

_- Mm_, aquiesça le suédois._ J' v''ns t' ch'rch'r à seiz' h''res._

_- D'accord !_, s'exclama le petit blond enthousiaste.

**.**

**OoOoO**

**.**

Le lendemain, Tino se réveilla très tôt tant il était impatient de retrouver le blond à lunettes. Il réveilla même Hanatamago qui dormait tranquillement en dévalant les escaliers de la maison où il vivait.

_- Du calme Tino, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, se sermonna le blond. _

Il passa donc une bonne partie de la matinée devant la télévision à regarder des films qu'il qualifiait d'idiots. A midi il mangea une pizza, il était détendu et ne s'inquiétait plus. Le problème était qu'à treize heures, il commença à s'inquièter. Il inspira et décida de se poser et d'arrêter de s'en faire. Après tout il n'avait aucune raison de stresser. Enfin, il avait juste un rendez-vous avec l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs années. Mis à part ça, ce n'était pas grand chose. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Vraiment pas. Qui est-ce qu'il comptait tromper en disant cela ? Il était beaucoup trop anxieux pour avaler quoique ce soit. Il décida donc de sortir dehors pour se changer les esprits. Ca ne lui servirait à rien de se torturer jusqu'à seize heures. De plus, il restait encore plusieurs heures avant que Berwald ne vienne le chercher.

Il marcha pendant environ une demi-heure et se trouva devant un petit parc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'assit sur un banc au milieu et soupira. Le stress n'avait pas quitté son estomac. Il avait vraiment peur que cela se passe mal, mais il espérait que rien ne viendrait gâcher leur relation. Mais pourquoi il s'inquiétait ? Il ne risquait rien. Enfin, presque. Son seul risque était de faire une bourde qu'il se reprocherait à vie.

Il vit deux jeunes garçons assis dans le parc, l'un était entrain de peindre sur une toile pendant que l'autre était entrain de jouer sur une console. Tino sourit en voyant le roux qui jouait sur sa console délaisser son jeu et se pencher vers l'autre garçon et lui embrasser la joue ce qui dérangea un peu le garçon à l'allure féminine qui rougit un peu avant de s'exclamer que c'était de l'art. Le finlandais se dit que c'était vraiment beaucoup trop mignon et il aurait aimé être capable d'embrasser Berwald quand ils étaient enfants eux-aussi.

Tino se leva d'un coup, et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule toute petite heure à tuer avant son rendez-vous avec le suédois et il devait rentrer chez lui.

Il parcourut le chemin de retour chez lui en courant à moitié. Il ne voulait pas être trop en retard pour accueillir Berwald. Ca ne le faisait pas s'il arrivait alors que le blond l'attendait à sa porte. Heureusement pour lui, quand il arriva il n'y avait pas de traces de Berwald attendant devant sa porte. Si ça avait été le cas il se serait sûrement enterré dans un trou de souris tellement il aurait eu honte. Mais même s'il n'était pas spécialement chanceux, il était heureux d'être arrivé avant que Berwald ne soit là.

_- T'no ?_

Il n'avait rien dit. Le petit finlandais était vraiment très malchanceux. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait arriver chez lui avant que Berwald ne soit là, mais il s'était trompé.

_- B-Bonjour Berwald_, le salua Tino en souriant.

_- T'vas b'en ? _

_- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, où allons-nous ?_

_- P'r 'ci_, dit le suédois en désignant la rue principale.

Le finlandais suivit donc le plus grand dans l'entrelacement de rues dans lequel le guidait le plus grand avant d'arriver devant le parc d'attraction. Il eut un soupir de découragement en voyant le nombre de personne qui attendaient afin d'entrer et il se dit qu'il devrait attendre plusieurs heures pour entrer. Néanmoins le suédois le rassura bien vite en lui disant qu'il avait déjà payer et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas besoin d'attendre. Sans attendre, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et entrèrent dans le parc d'attraction bondé.

_- Où v'ux-t' 'll'r ?_, demanda le grand blond.

_- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop_, hésita le petit finlandais en regardant tout autour de lui. _Pourquoi pas le stand de tir ?_

_- Mm._

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le stand de tir, où Tino s'empara d'un fusil non-sans les prévenir qu'il « n'était pas très bon en tir ». Bien entendu, dès qu'il commença à tirer, il fit mouche à chaque coup, surprenant celui qui tenait ce stand qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que qu'on jeune homme qui semblait si frêle puisse atteindre toutes les cibles alors que les armes de ce stand étaient faites pour que la sensation de tir soit la plus proche de la réalité que possible, donc, il y avait quand même du recul mais le petit finlandais semblait très bien l'encaisser.

Une fois que le chargeur fut vidé, Tino reposa l'arme sur son socle en souriant au teneur du stand qui était encore sous le choc qu'une jeune homme comme le finlandais puisse se servir d'une arme.

_- J' n' s'v'is p's qu' t' s'v'is t' s'rv'r d''rm's à feu_, dit le suédois une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

_- Ah bon ? J'étais sûr de te l'avoir dit. En fait, quand j'étais encore en Finlande j'ai pris quelques cours de tir. Ca peut toujours servir n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, c'est amusant je trouve. D'ailleurs, je garde toujours une arme près de moi au cas où._

Berwald était stupéfait, il apprenait des choses sur Tino qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, mais cela le rendait heureux, il se sentait plus proche du petit finlandais.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à faire tout type d'attractions, allant des simples auto-tamponneuses -où Berwald avait effrayé la moitié des gens présents qui essayaient de rentrer dans Tino- au attractions à sensation où le finlandais s'était énormément amusé. D'ailleurs, ils avaient croisé Ice et Kaoru à la fin d'une de ces attractions et l'islandais ne semblait pas être dans un bon état, le brun le trainait à moitié pour qu'ils s'éloignent de ces attractions. Cela fit sourire Tino qui se demandait quand son cousin allait se déclarer.

Le petit blond se dirigeait vers une autre attraction quand le suédois lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter et à se retourner.

_- Qu'y a-t-il Berwald ? Tu te sens mal ? Oh mon Dieu, tu t'es blessé ? Tu..._

_- Nn_, le coupa le suédois. _C'est j'st' l'h'ur' d' feu d''rt'f'ces._

_- Oh, je vois_, répondit le finlandais en souriant. _Où vas-t-on le regarder ?_

_- Là_, lui dit Berwald en désignant le bord de la falaise près de la côte.

_- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?_

_- Nn, et c'est l''ndr'it où 'n a l' m'ill'ur' v'e._

_- D'accord_, sourit Tino en s'asseyant aux côtés du plus grand.

Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans le noir sans rien dire à écouter les flots qui s'écrasaient en contre-bas sur les récifs quand une explosion assourdissante se fit entendre vite suivie d'une explosion de lumière. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Durant l'heure suivante, ils ne dirent rien, admirant les feux d'artifices ainsi que leurs éclats qui se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau. Tino se tourna vers Berwald, souriant pour le remercier et peut-être même réussir à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais le suédois ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit, s'éloignant juste après.

_- D's'lé._

Tino porta ses doigts à ses lèvres en se demanda si c'était réel ou si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Quand il vit le suédois se lever, il sentit un vent de panique s'emparer de lui et agrippa le bras du plus grand pour le retenir. C'est alors qu'il commença à tout lui déballer, qu'il l'aimait, et ce depuis plusieurs années, qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux quand il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à cette fête, que ce jour avait été un des meilleurs de sa vie et qu'il avait cru rêver quand il l'avait embrassé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le quitte. Bref, il fit un très long monologue en rougissant pendant que Berwald le regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

Alors il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de le lâcher et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

_- M' w'fe._

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le finlandais aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mur avant qu'il se mette à tempêter qu'il n'était pas une femme et que lui et Berwald n'étaient pas mariés.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**So ? C'était comment ? J'espère que ça t'a plu ma Carry ^^ **

**Pour les autres, ben je tiens à dire : LADONIA x KUGELMUGEL POWAAAAAA 8D -Oui, je les ai casés dedans xD Pas ma faute, ils sont trop mignons ~- **

**Sinon, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop n'importe quoi xD**

**Hm... Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui !**

**Ceci est ma 18° fic depuis que je suis inscrite ici ^^ Ca me rend trop heureuse ! Mais c'est surtout pour dire : 18 = HIBARI KYOYA *o* YEAH ! Hm... Seul ceux qui connaissent Katekyo Hitman Reborn me comprenne ^^' Mais bon... **

**Si vous supportez le HongIce, le DenNor, le SueFin et/ou le LadoGel laissez moi une review ^^ Sinon, laissez moi une review ~ **

**Voilà, je vous embête pas plus ^^**


End file.
